Undying Love
by NonsenseVerse
Summary: Sora proclaims himself as being the author, Roxas Dusk's, "number one fan," and avid reader. Trying to get closer to Roxas, he finds himself with nothing but his undying love after a deadly encounter with the unethical author. But Roxas will soon learn that you can't kill the love of a fan that easily or the fan himself.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Square Enix's _Kingdom Hearts_ or _Final Fantasy_.

**Warning: **Craziness, weirdness, dark humor mixed with crooked romance and grammar errors.

**Author's Notes: **Hello. It has been awhile. So I like to say first is thank you to all my readers who are still reading my stories and put them in their favorites. I will not continue "The Boy Who Loves Zombies" because I have lost the passion for it and I'm afraid it will show if I continue. I don't want it to feel rush. I might return to it but I have to think out the story again. Sorry, for those who had loved it and were waiting for an update. I have not written in awhile so please bear with me. I guess this story will be more practice before I get into the flow again. Feel free to critique. So pull up a chair and enjoy. So that no one will get confused and report, the first chapter is in Sora's point of view and the "you" is refering to Roxas. This is not an interactive story and Sora is not talking to the reader. You're just in his head like Fred from Courage the Cowardly Dog.

* * *

**Undying Love**

Chapter 1

* * *

I spent quite a while just watching you.

A few times, I followed you. You didn't seem to go anywhere much. I would be looking at you and you would be looking at the streets, watching the people who walk pass. You seemed to be always in your own little world as you write little details each time someone does something. Were you a people watcher? Your golden blond spiky hair was perfectly windswept to the right and your bright blue eyes shine as you stare off into space. You didn't smile much but you still looked perfect.

My name is Sora and your name was Roxas Dusk. You were the new novelist of the giddy, intoxicating, and threatening, Tainted Sentiments series. Not only were the books real page turners, but were also very well-written with characters you believed in and sympathize with, even when they're doing things you suspect were definitely not in their best interests. The pacing and the interactions between characters you wouldn't normally find with a new author had me sucked in and in love. I have all the books in the series, which were Unleashed, Blacken Anger, and then my favorite, Captive Passions. You weren't that popular yet but I had all of hard copies, paperbacks, digital books, and audio books. I also had them all signed.

Why do all that? It's because I was madly in love with you.

It's an intense love, the type of love that makes people afraid, leave, or has police involvement. The type of love that Romeo and Juliet had minus them and the people around them dying. I couldn't really help it. When I love, it's with my whole being. It has always been that way but I rather not talk about my past relationships.

Ever since I read your first book, I transfer to the University for a random Liberal Arts degree in your hometown. With intense researched I found out where you lived exactly and with sheer willpower, I took the time to study your outing patterns so I always knew where you were and going. I could fill 10 pages each with all your quirks about how you moved, how you sat, how you eat and how you sneezed. I knew your favorite food to order and what stores you shopped. I knew how you acted outside but knew nothing about your behavior inside your apartment. From what I could tell, you spend a lot of time in your bedroom since that was the only room that had the curtains always closed. I knew this because I have a pair of binoculars that I watched you with. You didn't have a social life and kept to yourself. You do go to the local bar but only at night. I wanted to go too but they were strict about the age limit there and I was two years away from twenty-one. It's a shame that I wasn't able to get to know what your friends were like.

The only time you ever go anywhere was when you need the necessities or with your latest girlfriend. They were always different, to artistic, preppy, tomboy, to the born and raised rocker. But they never seem to know you're an author and you never bring it up. You were the type to blend into the crowd so they must have good eyes if they are able to notice such a private person. Even though they were all different, I still believe they were all-good for nothing sluts…at least that was my opinion. I'm sure they were nice girls; they just never lasted too long for me to get more information on them.

That time you were with a girl name Selphie Tilmitt and so far, the longest relation I have ever seen you have. I never thought of you go for the girly type. She had green eyes and wore a peculiar hairstyle; brown hair styled into one large curl on the back of her head and two more on either side. She was studying computer programming at the university and always took the time to update their website with upcoming events. So I guessed she was smart.

You were having lunch with her at a small café and I was sitting two booths behind you, listening of course. She was always smiling as she talks and you always nodded your head. You were such a nice person. You always listen to the latest gossip that ran out of her mouth…90mph.

There been reports in the local paper, TV, and radio she explained about three women disappearing from town. With each girl, she explained she ended it with, "Isn't it terrible?" She then went on about how the police were hopeless, the only thing they have done so far is to advise everyone and especially young women to be aware of their surroundings, be vigilant, ensure their doors, and windows was locked.

"It's disgusting," she said. "Maybe they were kidnap. It's obviously a pervert. Who could do something like that? He must be crazy. Someone must know who it is and what they are doing. I mean why would someone do that?"Even when you nodding along with what she was saying, your eyes seemed to be rather cold and detached as she was saying what a terrible thing it was. "Sometimes there isn't a why Selphie," you said. I guess she couldn't comprehend that as she kept on talking. I almost left in annoyance listening to her in a high pitched voice going on that how she didn't understand how any girl could get herself in that situation. "Why don't they fight?" she would ask and you would give a small smile while humoring her about her rants. It was somewhat funny how this slim girl talks about fighting in her childlike anger. The way she pouted was as if someone had just stolen her ice cream.

You then took her to the movies, dinner, and then your apartment. I wasn't comfortable staying near by while you spend time with your girlfriend so I left for the night. I always liked to be near you but not near enough for you to notice me. I was the shy type. The next day you left the apartment alone with no Selphie.

* * *

It had been weeks since I seen you and Selphie together, which doesn't make sense because she was always with you for the month you, have been dating. It was as if she just vanished. The absent Selphie was starting to become noticeable around her friend's circle and it was a matter of time before she was classified as the latest victim. You didn't seem to bother about it.

As I watched you go on with your daily routine you went to your bedroom more and more often as I spied on you with my binoculars. I suppose that was when I started suspecting and the fact that curiosity is part of human nature. I wanted to find out more so I waited until you left for work and picked locked your door, which I learned how to do in chapter seven of Blacken Anger when Lulu wanted to sneak into Paine's room get revenge on her sister.

When I enter your apartment, I was in awed. It was quiet, dark, and was messier than I expected. I didn't have time to look though everything but a bloodstain blouse on the floor caught my eye. It was the same one that Selphie worn that night.

I should have left right then and said something to the police. However, I didn't. I suppose it was awful of me but it wouldn't do me any good if you were stuck in jail for abduction and murder. It also wouldn't do me any good if I were put in jail for breaking and entering. As I was going through my morals, I heard a squeaking noise further back in the apartment. I followed the noise to a closed door that I concluded was your room. The door to your room wasn't locked so I opened it and saw the missing Selphie on the bed very much alive with minor injuries. It was hard to imagine you wrapping tight ropes around her wrists, her body, and put tape on her mouth. I wondering what happen to fighting your way out.

There were ropes, rolls of tape, and some knives on the bed and under. It wasn't hard to see how someone would react confronted with these combinations of items. The blades were reflecting my face as I looked at them. They looked like you would only have to lean the point of the blade on flesh to slice it. There was other stuff too, like thin latex gloves, ball gags, blindfolds, and medical she was looking at me with a pleading look in her eyes, I was too busy heading over to the open laptop on the desk. There were a series of folders with names like "Namine", "Xion", "Yuffie", and of course there was "Selphie". Beside those incriminating folders the history log of your browser was more incriminating with lessons in bondage. Other than that, there were reviews of your novels and other things related towards them. On the bottom of the screen, there was a tab for a word document. I clicked on it and read what was on it. I knew instantly that it was the start of your novel. It was full of fascinated details about the situation the main girl was going through. It was a situation exactly like Selphie.

I let out a squeal of delight and jumped in the bed with the startled girl. "Isn't this great! You're going to be in the book," I said with a smile. She looked at me with confusion and made desperate pleads for help behind her taped mouth. "Sorry. I mean I could help you but Roxas would obviously be upset if he knew I was poking around with his things and let you free. I would hate it if he had to start all over out one of his helpers." I patted her head trying to comfort her. She tried to move away from my hand. She was aware that I was not going to help her.

Suddenly there was sound of a door closing. Both Selphie and I looked at one another as we heard footsteps. Thinking back this was spectacularly stupid. "_What would you do if he sees me?" _I thought. I wouldn't be able to read your new novel once you're finish! The footsteps started up again and were getting closer to the door. I have watched too many horror movies to know what to do in this situation. You hide in the closet.I quickly ran in and had pressed my fingers against my lips. I made a "shh" sound towards Selphie as I close the door quietly. She was making sounds of protest until the door to the room opened. I held my breath. A quiet, almost soft voice called out a hello as I heard footsteps enter the room. I almost shivered recognizing it as my crush.

"Please…don't hurt me. Please," Selphie pleaded once her mouth was freed.

"It's all right. Just go along with it and it will all be over soon,"you said.

"This is sick how can do this? Is this what you do to write your novels! Why? I thought you cared for me…I thought…is this what you did to those other girls…"

"It's ok. Don't worry. I do care I have to care or else I wouldn't be able to bring out your natural emotions. I need all the details I can get. If I don't the characters that everyone loves would be nothing more but two dimensional," you said firmly while I heard a tear sound and Selphie's voice being sealed again.

I was sweating. It was hot in the closet and I was trying hard to hold my breath when you weren't talking so I wouldn't be heard. You two were in your own little world that I was somewhat jealous. I was curious about what was going on that I looked through the closet's small opened crack. I could see the knife you were holding and I could understand why she would be scared.

At least she was contributing to great literature.

* * *

I waited until after you left before emerging from the closet. My mind went over the events I witness with the small conversations, Selphie's screams, the swift movements of the knife and the quick typing on the laptop after each cut session. You were in the apartment for about thirty minutes but it was enough to type up twenty more pages. Selphie was unconscious on the bed. Whether she was dead or not... I wasn't sure. I did wonder why she didn't tell you I was in the bedroom maybe she thought I would reconsider or was to busy enduring the pain to say I was there. I walked out of the room quietly still replying the events. My body was shaking not in fear but excitement.

Why didn't I tell the police about you? Well, it probably would have been sensible, but I really didn't want your new book to be incomplete and I wouldn't have the right to love you. To love you would mean to accept you for the person that you are. To love you means knowing your secrets and not judging you. To love you means to fight for what we have and never letting go.

That's because it will be too painful to be separated from you.

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes: **Should I continue? I hope you enjoy the first chapter. After planning out the story there should be maybe four chapters so it's a short story. It's funny, while typing this I came up with another story idea. But I should finish this first. Hopefully...Thanks for reading.


End file.
